<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天使、魔鬼与成为人类的方法 by jodijodijodi22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339854">天使、魔鬼与成为人类的方法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodijodijodi22/pseuds/jodijodijodi22'>jodijodijodi22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devil Jennie/ Angel Lisa, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodijodijodi22/pseuds/jodijodijodi22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>天使Lisa和魔鬼Jennie 一篇完，HE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Devil, Jenlisa - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天使、魔鬼与成为人类的方法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa是个称职的天使，这点上帝可以作证。她是天堂到人间的信使，善良诚实之人的守护者，她为纯洁的亡灵前往天堂之路指引方向。虽然工作的时间不长（才一百多年而已），职位也并不高，但是Lisa热爱自己的工作。</p><p>但是她最近有一个烦恼。</p><p>第一次遇见这个“烦恼”，是在她在人间例行巡逻的时候。Lisa喜欢观察人间的演艺圈，那里总是有无数追逐梦想的年轻人，做着服务员、收银员之类的最低时薪工作，挤时间去试镜。Lisa在那段时间总是跟着一个女孩。她在西好莱坞打工两年了，可是都没有接到什么角色。她在女孩每晚睡前祈祷的时候仔细聆听她的祷告、把这些祷告整理成书面文件，递交上去。但她猜上帝很忙，可能还没来得及处理她的祷告。</p><p>有一天Lisa在处理一场交通事故的时候，要引领的亡魂太多了，她需要给他们一一登记、评估，决定谁去天堂；于是那天她到女孩房间的时候，她的例行祷告时间已经过了。她站在女孩的房门外面站了一会儿，决定明天再来。但却听到了房间内的对话。</p><p>“我说，其实她们上面的效率很低。你如果想火的话，不妨求我试试。”一个陌生的慵懒女声说道。<br/>
“啊！你是谁？怎么会到我房间里来？” 女孩显然被吓到了，惊慌地问。<br/>
“放轻松点，行吗？你们人类不是拍过很多关于我们的电影吗？魔鬼啊什么的。我就是一个。长话短说，你把灵魂卖给我，我们签订一个合同，你就会成为好莱坞一线。一年之内。”<br/>
“啊……”女孩犹豫了，“我这是在做梦吗？”<br/>
“做梦还是现实，有什么关系吗？人生在世，享乐重要。呐，合同。”</p><p>魔鬼？Lisa心里一惊。她长这么大，还从来没跟魔鬼打过交道。但是处于对善良灵魂负责到底的职业道德，Lisa还是飞进了房间。<br/>
这个“魔鬼”长得一点都不魔鬼。除了眼睛是金色的、瞳孔像蛇（或者说像猫更合适）一样，眯成一条竖线之外，Lisa不觉得她哪里像魔鬼。事实上，她比很多天使长得都漂亮。<br/>
“你好？” 善良的小Lisa即使面对魔鬼，也不失礼仪，“我想你应该离开。她是个善良的灵魂，你不应该诱惑她。”<br/>
魔鬼打量了Lisa一番。她甩甩乌黑的秀发，走到Lisa面前。她的个子没有Lisa高，但是Lisa却被她的气势压得后退了两步。“呀呀，”魔鬼用嘲讽的语气说道，“我就说最近地狱业绩好呢，原来上面派来的都是一些小菜鸟呀。”<br/>
“我已经二百多岁了！”Lisa不服气地说，“已经工作一个多世纪了。”</p><p>魔鬼“噗嗤”一声笑了出来：“我已经一千多岁了，小鬼。我刚上班的时候，你怕是还没被造出来呢。</p><p>一千多岁？可眼前的魔鬼看着非常年轻，而且时髦。她还穿着在有钱人类中特别流行的大牌服装。好想叫Chanel？不过Lisa倒是不意外，Coco Chanel本人死后就下了地狱，有什么当季新品，魔鬼们当然能第一时间拿到喽。<br/>
“总之我以上帝之名驱逐你，” Lisa一脸正经地说道，“离开这个纯洁的灵魂。”<br/>
“晚喽，” 魔鬼从空中变出一张纸，在Lisa眼前晃了晃，“她已经签了合同了。小菜鸟，回见。”</p><p>她们的第二次相遇是在赌场。赌场有很多迷失的灵魂，像Lisa这种低阶天使的工作内容之一就是来为这些迷失的灵魂指引方向。今天Lisa的目标是一个中年男人，单身，破产，拿着最后的五十美元来拉斯维加斯的赌场碰运气。但是Lisa发现自己又被魔鬼抢先了。</p><p>这会儿，男人已经双眼通红，在21点的牌桌前输光了五十美金不说，还从赌场老板那欠了几万块的高利贷了。而腐蚀他灵魂的恶魔就在他的身后站着：穿着香奈儿的当季新品，红色的只起到装饰性作用的翅膀（魔鬼在那次大战之后被禁止飞翔）因为成功的喜悦微微扇动着。<br/>
“喂！” Lisa怒气冲冲地上前质问魔鬼。魔鬼今天扎着高马尾，画了一个淡妆，比初见那天更漂亮。“你怎么又抢我的人类？”</p><p>“你的人类？” 魔鬼看见是Lisa，笑了一下，“什么时候人类属于天使啦？”<br/>
“我负责保护他们，你明明懂我的意思……你不应该腐蚀他们的灵魂……” 魔鬼一直笑着盯着自己看，Lisa发现自己脸颊通红。<br/>
“小菜鸟，你的小脑袋瓜可真不灵活。” 魔鬼离开了牌桌，那双猫一般的眼睛在整个赌场扫视着，似乎在寻找下一个目标。“呐，这里的大多数人啊，都是在主动跟我们做交易的。我们甚至什么都不用做。” 魔鬼指着老虎机前的一位老妇人：“比如她，已经玩了一年多的老虎机了，债台高筑。她本来有幸福的家庭和体面的工作，但是自从玩上了老虎机啊，啧啧。” 她又用眼神指了指牌九桌上的一个年轻男子：“这位也是，我们什么都没做，他就主动找上门儿来了。”<br/>
“这不可能，一定是你们在诱惑他们……” Lisa不相信这不是魔鬼的功劳。“人类的迷失都是源于魔鬼的诱惑”，无论是人类的文学作品还是她的入职培训手册上都是这么写的。<br/>
“所以我说你是个菜鸟。” 魔鬼此刻离Lisa很近，近到她的气息都呼到了Lisa脸上，“你该少读点书，多见识见识真实案例。到时候你就知道了，很多时候人类都是自食恶果，他们只是想把责任推到我们身上。他们愚蠢又懦弱。”</p><p>魔鬼用食指点了点Lisa的脸蛋：“拜拜了，小菜鸟。你叫什么名字？”<br/>
“Lisa。”<br/>
“果然是小女孩的名字呢。我叫Jennie。” 魔鬼“噗”地一下消失了。</p><p> </p><p>今天Lisa的工作地点是韩国首尔。她尝试解救堕落的政客，但是后来发现，他的背后并没有什么魔鬼教唆。Lisa感到很挫败。<br/>
整个首尔都睡了的时候，Lisa坐在广告灯牌上思考魔鬼跟她说的话。“也许有的人就是想要堕落呢？” Lisa被自己的想法吓了一跳。</p><p>“这个月的业绩不怎么样啊，Lisa。” 加百列在例会上点名批评了Lisa。她其实很感激加百列记得自己的名字——毕竟人家是创世纪以来就存在的天使长了——但不是以这种方式。“人类还待我们拯救，还要多多努力啊。”不过幸运的是，他今天心情不错，所以他并没有太过严厉地批评Lisa。“我会努力的。” Lisa只能垂头丧气地表决心。</p><p>会议结束之后，Lisa前往夏威夷巡视。每当她感到低落的时候，她都会来这里的海滩散散心。她很喜欢这里的阳光和海岸线。但是当她看到三番几次坏了自己好事的魔鬼，穿着比基尼在海滩边晒太阳的时候，她的心情更糟糕了。<br/>
“为什么在哪都能看见你？”Lisa气冲冲地坐到Jennie隔壁的沙滩椅上。<br/>
“哦，你好啊，小菜鸟。” 魔鬼似乎并没有感到意外。她带着太阳镜，遮住了眼睛。所以外表上并看不出她和普通人类有什么不一样。她白皙的皮肤被太阳晒得有些红红的。“愤怒，”魔鬼把墨镜稍微推下来一点，看着Lisa，“可不是什么好情绪啊。没记错的话，可是七宗罪之一呢。” 魔鬼调侃Lisa。<br/>
“再高阶的天使遇到你都不会有好情绪。” Lisa也躺在椅子上，不想和魔鬼计较。<br/>
“我有任务在身。”魔鬼指了指海岸较为偏僻的一处，大海开始退潮了，此时已经没有几个人在海边，只有一个女人带着两个小孩在海边堆沙堡。“看见她们了没？”魔鬼半坐起来，让Lisa注意那母女。“她破产了，没法继续生活下去了。今天打算淹死两个小孩再自杀。我被派来收割三个灵魂。”</p><p>“你有没有良心啊？”Lisa鄙夷地看着魔鬼。“有我在，没门儿。”<br/>
Lisa瞬移到三母女身边，把手搭在那位母亲的肩膀上，向她传递温暖的力量。<br/>
不一会儿，魔鬼也来到她们身边，看着Lisa试图拯救她们。<br/>
“如果你不介意的话，”Lisa没好气地对魔鬼说，“我正在工作。”<br/>
“OK，”魔鬼蹲下来看着Lisa做这一切，好像带有欣赏的眼光，“这单可以给你。”<br/>
那位妈妈的神情变了，脸上多了点温暖的东西。她流了几滴眼泪，又陪孩子玩了一会儿，带他们离开了。<br/>
Lisa颇有成就感地拍了拍手，站了起来，还把翅膀展开抖了抖羽毛间的沙子。“那你怎么办？”<br/>
“就说我失手了呀。” 魔鬼坏笑，“况且，她也太软弱了，地狱里用不上这样的人。”<br/>
“谢谢。” Lisa觉得这魔鬼似乎也没那么坏。一缕阳光照射在魔鬼饱满的胸脯上，Lisa觉得小腹中似乎有什么东西被唤醒了，暖暖的。<br/>
“一会儿还有工作吗？”魔鬼问道。<br/>
“今天暂时没有。”Lisa不清楚魔鬼葫芦里卖的什么药。<br/>
“晚上有个品酒会，要不要跟我去？”魔鬼向Lisa发出邀请。</p><p> </p><p>Lisa一直到喝得微醺，都不记得自己为什么答应Jennie的邀约了。她也不是很清楚Jennie为什么带她来人类的品酒会：天使和魔鬼都只能感受到酒精，并品尝不到酒的味道。<br/>
她把体内的酒精变回酒杯里，试图让自己恢复清醒。“喝醉不舒服吗？” Jennie问Lisa，她的脸由于酒精的影响，有些红扑扑的，和身上的这件红色礼服相得益彰。Lisa觉得如果她们两个是人类，她大概会用“性感”来形容Jennie。<br/>
“不是很适应这种感觉，我还没喝过酒呢。” Lisa诚实地答道。“我看过很多人酗酒，他们的结果通常都不是很好。”<br/>
“呀Lisa呀，”Jennie又给Lisa倒了一小杯不知是哪年哪个产地的红酒，“酒本身没有任何错。错的是没有节制的、用醉酒逃避现实的人类。”<br/>
“话是那样说啦，但是……”<br/>
“喝完了这杯我们就走。”<br/>
“去哪？”<br/>
“带你看纽约夜景。”</p><p>天台上的景致很好。Lisa喜欢看人世间的夜景，宇宙星辰浩瀚，但是却不敌人造灯光闪亮。有时Lisa不得不佩服人类的创造能力（虽然这些创造有时会给地球带来更多灾难）。</p><p>“有的时候，我觉得做个人类也不错。”Jennie突然说了这么一句。<br/>
“魔鬼当然会觉得做人类不错了，地狱的住宿条件那么差。” Lisa说道。<br/>
“又是你们的入职手册上写的？” Jennie被Lisa逗笑了。<br/>
“一些年长的天使也说过，难道不是吗？”</p><p>“我说，Lisa呀，” Jennie踮起脚，揉了揉Lisa的头，“你们天使的消息太闭塞了。地狱可不是以前那样。我们都住独栋别墅呢。”<br/>
“你骗我。我们在天堂还要住宿舍呢。”<br/>
“如果地狱不那么享受，谁会选择堕落呢？”<br/>
“那为什么你想变成人类啊？”<br/>
“因为这个啊。” Jennie吻了Lisa。她先是蜻蜓点水地在Lisa的嘴唇上啄了一下。然后Lisa也回吻她。</p><p>她们在天使的安全屋里做爱，魔鬼比任何人都懂得肉体的享受，她给了Lisa一个又一个高潮，Lisa也悉数奉还。<br/>
Lisa看到过很多人类做爱，她也想像过那是一种什么样的感觉会让人类听上去那么痛苦但是又热衷于这件事。这下她清楚了。那是一种很温暖的感觉，舒服得有些痒痒的，她们会到达一个顶峰，然后全身都得到舒展。Lisa会在到达顶点的时候展开翅膀，将她们两个包裹住。</p><p>“你说，变成人类是什么感觉？” Lisa问Jennie。<br/>
“应该会很糟。你会生病、会感受到疼痛，会老去。还会死。” Jennie窝在Lisa的怀抱里，闷闷的声音传出来。她们刚刚来了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，Jennie觉得很困。<br/>
“但是当人类会很自由。” Lisa想到每个月的考核。天堂只有指标，但其实并不在乎人类的生死。<br/>
“是啊，人类能玩的花样可多了，他们还可以尝到食物的味道。”<br/>
“比当魔鬼棒？”<br/>
“当然了。”<br/>
“要是能成为人类就好啦，哪怕只有一天呢。”Lisa想象着自己去过的那么多国家和城市，她有很多次都想尝尝那些地方小吃的味道。</p><p>“也不是没有方法。” Jennie用一只手撑着头，摩挲着Lisa锁骨上的一颗痣。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“天使想要变人类很简单。”Jennie捋着Lisa翅膀上的羽毛，“找到一个高的地方，然后收起翅膀，跳下去。”<br/>
“魔鬼呢？”<br/>
“洗一个圣水浴。”Jennie说道，听上去好像挺轻松似的。<br/>
“可是魔鬼不能碰圣水啊？” Lisa试着感觉了一下，肯定是那种全身被灼烧的生不如死的感觉。<br/>
“就像资格测试，” Jennie解释道，阳光有点强，她的瞳孔变成了一道竖线，“通过了，就证明你不是魔鬼了，没通过，就灰飞烟灭喽。”<br/>
“听上去就挺危险的。”<br/>
“为了你我可以试一试。” Jennie刮了一下Lisa漂亮的鼻子。</p><p>“你这几天到哪去了？我全世界各地找你……” Lisa终于在夏威夷的海滩边又看到了Jennie。她带着墨镜，身上红彤彤的，像是刚去太阳表面旅行了一趟。<br/>
“啊，没办法，我只能在这里等。” Jennie摘下墨镜。她的瞳孔变成了黑色的，也不再是一条竖线。<br/>
“你别告诉我你……” Lisa猜到Jennie做了什么了。<br/>
“是啊，有天无聊，我就去教堂偷了十加仑圣水，试了试。” Jennie重新戴回墨镜，惬意地在沙滩椅上躺着，“然后第一件事儿我就去吃了taco，真的很好吃。但由于我没有护照，也没太多钱，所以只能在这守株待兔了。你可真笨啊，第一时间不应该来夏威夷找我吗？”<br/>
Lisa差点哭出来了。那种难以想象的痛苦在Jennie嘴里听着就跟冲了个凉一样。<br/>
“我是当够了魔鬼，才做的啊，你可别有压力。” Jennie体贴地说道。</p><p>***</p><p>“真准备好了？”Jennie和Lisa站在首尔某栋大厦的天台上。<br/>
“嗯。” Lisa往下看了看。<br/>
“可能会有点疼哦。”<br/>
“你坐电梯下去吧。” Lisa催Jennie快点下楼，她不想让爱人看自己全身紧绷的紧张样。<br/>
“9楼之后见。”</p><p>Lisa站到大厦天台的边缘，高处的风呼呼地吹着。她收起翅膀，一跃而下。</p><p>等Lisa再次醒来的时候，全身像散架了一样疼。“疼，”Lisa费了老大劲站起来，“原来是这种感觉啊。哎呦呦呦。”<br/>
“还好吗年轻人？” Jennie把Lisa扶起来，递给她一个taco，“尝尝，真的很好吃。”<br/>
她们坐在楼下花坛的长椅上，一起吃着塔可饼。<br/>
“有个问题，” Lisa咬了一大口，享受着食物的味道，“我们以后怎么挣钱呢？”<br/>
Jennie回头看了一眼刚才Lisa一跃而下的大楼，这好像是一家娱乐公司。<br/>
“我说，当明星怎么样？”<br/>
“听上去不错。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>看过《天使之城》和《好兆头》的话，应该会喜欢这个短篇！<br/>受这几天她们的一组照片启发</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>